Ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'en occupe
by Dragoun Lou
Summary: Quand Danny s'occupe de tout, Don sait qu'il ne sera pas déçu...


**Ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'en occupe.**

**Série**: CSI New York, Danny et Don

**Couple :** Danny Messer / Don Flack

**Genre**: petits tracas du quotidien

**Histoire**: Quand Danny s'occupe de tout, Don sait qu'il ne sera pas déçu...

**Public:** Tout public.

**Statut**: One-shot – fini

Septembre, enfin. Pour beaucoup, ce mois est synonyme de rentrée et de grands changements : nouvelle coupe de cheveux, rafraichissement de la garde-robe ou vice versa, entrée à l'école pour les plus jeunes, promotion pour les actifs, la liste continue. Mais pour lui, septembre rime avec vacance. Moins de monde, prix à la baisse, l'arrière-saison est vraiment idéale pour les couples de touristes sans enfant. Cette année, le temps est aussi au rendez-vous, il fait encore très chaud et très beau. Pour ses premiers congés à deux, cela ne pouvait pas mieux s'annoncer.

Toute la journée, l'impatience chevillée au corps, Don a scruté sa montre dans l'espoir de faire avancer les aiguilles plus vite. Ce soir, il range sa panoplie de policier pour deux semaines. Avec son chéri, ils ont décidé de partir : 10 jours en camping au Parc Yellowstone pour un retour à la nature loin de la jungle urbaine asphyxiante, véritable prison de béton et de verre. En tête-à-tête avec son homme, entre ballades forestières, découvertes culturelles et nuits câlines sous la tente, il en salive d'avance. Il s'imagine bien être l'acteur principal d'un remake personnalisé de _Brokeback Montain_ mais sans bétail à surveiller ni attirail de rancher. Les chevaux et lui ne font pas bon ménage. En revanche un blondinet, chaud bouillant tout à lui, pour sûr qu'il va en profiter.

Il a d'autant plus hâte qu'il n'a rien à faire. Danny, en congé depuis la veille, se charge de tout : le ravitaillement, les réservations pour les excursions sur place sans oublier les valises. En principe, quand son expert est aux commandes, il assure avec rigueur et logique, scientifique jusqu'au bout des ongles. Cela dit, il ne peut s'empêcher de frémir d'appréhension. Quand il lui lance sur un ton convaincu : « Ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'en occupe », généralement la catastrophe n'est pas très loin.

Avec un peu de chance, cette fois sera la fameuse exception qui confirme la règle. Dan' va s'en tirer avec les honneurs. D'essayer de s'en convaincre lui fait passer 5 minutes. C'est ça de gagner. Quelle heure il est déjà ? Rah! Encore un quart d'heure à tirer.

Le premier coup de18 H 00 sonne, le lieutenant Flack déserte son bureau sous le regard mi-jaloux mi-rieur de ses collègues, qui eux, reprennent difficilement le rythme harassant du travail après avoir goûté aux joies du farniente. Ils espèrent recevoir une carte postale pour savoir où junior est parti parce qu'il n'a pas voulu lâcher le morceau ce coup-ci. Il ne leur a rien révéler sur son lieu de villégiature ni avec qui, il compte s'y rendre. Comme dans toutes les boîtes, les histoires de fesse des voisins de bureau n'intéressent personne, il n'empêche que tout le monde se tient à l'affût des dernières rumeurs. Pas de scoop sur la radio couloir du commissariat concernant l'inspecteur et pourtant, si ce dernier a arrêté de papillonner, c'est qu'il a bien dû se poser quelque part mais rien n'a encore filtré. Dommage.

Ignorant cette bande de commères en mal d'infos croustillantes, veillant à ne surtout pas apporter d'eau à leur moulin, Don s'empresse de regagner son appartement où il sait que quelqu'un l'attend.

***

Une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, il se sent enfin en paix et savoure comme il se doit cette liberté de ne pas avoir à retourner au charbon le lendemain. Il aime être flic, là n'est pas la question, mais de souffler va lui être bénéfique.

Il s'arrête net une fois parvenu au salon, le miracle n'a pas eu lieu. Il s'y attendait un peu donc il n'est pas plus surpris que ça. Seulement, le cataclysme dénommé Messer s'est surpassé. Le plus incroyable c'est que cet idiot semble ravi de lui.

— « Salut mon cœur, pas trop longue cette dernière journée de boulot.  
— Non ça a été. Je te retourne la question, pas trop fatigué d'avoir préparé nos vacances.  
— M'en parle pas, j'en voyais plus la fin, mais c'est bon, je crois que j'ai rien oublié.  
— C'est ce que je constate, le ridicule de la situation lui donnant une envie folle de rigoler.»

Devant la mine effrayée de son compagnon qui se retient à peine, de quoi ? De rire ou de pleurer, Danny se demande s'il n'en a pas trop fait, justement. Il zieute d'un autre œil l'importante quantité de paquets qui encombre une bonne moitié de la pièce. Avec les trois glacières de nourriture, un pack d'eau, un autre de bière pour les premiers jours, les 4 sacs de couchage en boule, les oreillers, le kit de la tente, leurs trois sacs de vêtements, et les deux de chaussures, et celui de la vaisselle, et celui de la trousse de toilette, et celui de la pharmacie, et celui des chargeurs : portable, caméra, appareil photo, et celui des loisirs pour dans la voiture parce que la route sera longue pour aller au Parc, plus les parapluies, les plaids (on ne sait jamais, le froid peut venir d'un coup dans ces montagnes), il se dit que vouloir faire dans l'exhaustif pour parer à toutes les éventualités n'était peut-être pas, à l'évidence, la meilleure des méthodes.

Rien que la réaction de son homme, lui fait réaliser son erreur d'autant plus que maintenant il se demande si tout va rentrer dans la voiture. Catastrophé, il se résigne à la triste réalité.

— « Je crois qu'on a un problème, Don. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'en occupe. Je vais arranger ça. Un non ! venant du cœur douche tout net son enthousiasme à réparer ce désastre.  
— Excuse-moi, je voulais tellement qu'on passe de super vacances tous les deux que je me suis laissé emporté, et résultat je suis en train de tout gâcher.  
— Touché par ces mots remplis de tristesse, Don le rassure immédiatement, hé ! ce ne sont que des bagages.  
— Tu parles, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un boulet comme moi. »

Danny doute tellement de lui dans le privé, qu'il lui faut sans cesse le rassurer, lui prouver combien il est aimé. Le contraste est saisissant avec l'assurance qu'il affiche en public, un charisme renforcé par sa morgue teintée de sarcasme lorsqu'il s'adresse au gens, suspect ou non. Que de temps, il lui a fallu pour passer outre cette carapace. Le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

— « Si je suis avec toi c'est parce que je t'aime. Je ne m'ennuie pas une minute à tes côtés, tu me fais rire, tes petites manies aussi, et tu es un dieu au pieu. Je continue ?  
— C'est bon, j'ai compris. Un sourire timide gagnant peu à peu ses lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?  
— Avec ton expérience militaire, je me suis dit que les paquetages n'avaient plus de secret pour toi.  
— Ah! Ah! Ah!, je croyais qu'on allait camper pas faire un stage commando. Je te vois mal macérer dans ton boxer pendant 10 jours et sans en changer, je précise.  
— Mouais, autant pour moi. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser gérer ça tout seul. On va les refaire ensemble ces valoches, comme ça tu verras qu'on peut très bien voyager léger et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'emporter tout ce qu'il y a dans la maison pour ça. »

L'ambiance post-apocalypse s'allège pour se transformer en une franche partie de déconnade et de taquineries amoureuses. De vider les sacs tout en écoutant les justifications de son mec sur la nécessité d'emporter ces affaires a été pour Don un vrai moment de plaisir, de même pour Danny. Non, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour commencer cette quinzaine si longtemps attendue. Il va tout faire que leur voyage soit inoubliable, en espérant secrètement que son homme, fidèle à lui-même, l'embarque dans l'un de ses plans, foireux 8 fois sur 10.

Yellowstone prend garde à toi, on arrive.

**Fin**

Dragoun Lou


End file.
